Say Something
by Kikitha2210
Summary: Inspirado en la canción del mismo nombre. Posiblemente tiene spoilers si es que no han visto los últimos capítulos de la serie y toma eventos que todavía no pasan. Es Caryl.
1. Chapter 1

NA: No se pueden poner links acá, pero la historia está inspirada en la canción del mismo nombre, e incluí parte de la letra dentro del texto.

* * *

Cuando dejó de recibir mensajes a través del radio supo que todo estaba peor de lo que pensó en un primer momento.

Había dejado a Abraham y Sasha apenas Rick le dijo acerca del ruido proveniente de Alexandria, pero al final había decidido volver a ellos antes de llegar a la zona, decidiendo que Rick tenía razón: tenían que seguir con el plan o lo que fuera que estaba sucediendo en la comunidad iba a ponerse aún peor.

Y más tarde, después de una serie de cosas que salieron mal para él y sus compañeros, había sido capaz de regresar, frustrado por la poca velocidad que podía alcanzar el auto que ellos llevaban. Sasha lo notó y le dijo que no era necesario que los esperase, que tenía que regresar lo antes posible y ver si era necesaria su ayuda o si ya el caos había pasado.

Y él pensó que estaba listo para manejar cualquier cosa ya. Pero cuando llegó y tomó la escena que tenía frente a él, su cuerpo se congeló por un momento. Faltaba parte del muro que protegía a la comunidad, habían algunas estructuras aun incendiándose y un montón de cuerpos de caminantes y personas en el piso.

Pero eso sólo duró un segundo. Entonces su cuerpo respondió y corrió hacia la casa que compartía con Rick, Carl, Judith, Maggie, Glenn y Carol.

Se encontró con Rick a unos pocos pasos y lo primero que le dijo, al ver su expresión, fue "ella está bien" y después le explicó en resumen lo que había pasado: los lobos atacaron y según Spencer, la bocina no había sido intencional, pero aun así atrajo a la mitad de los caminantes que estaban tratando de alejar. Una parte de ellos quedó atascado en el pequeño pueblo por el que pasaron Michonne y Glenn, quien aún no regresaba, y el resto llegó hasta donde él se suponía que empezaría a guiarlos de nuevo a la ruta planeada, pero algo había salido mal y tuvo que correr, guiándolos inevitablemente a Alexandria, provocando aún más muertes que las provocadas por los lobos. El número de Alexandrinos había bajado drásticamente, e incluso Jessie y su hijo mayor, Ron, habían muerto. Después de lo que había parecido una eternidad, habían logrado matar o desviar a todos los caminantes.

Daryl asintió y empezó a caminar de nuevo al lugar donde vivía.

Estaba cerca de la casa de Aaron y Eric cuando la vio, y casi pensó que era una aparición, algún tipo de fantasma. Era ella, la Carol real, la que vestía pantalones cargo y botas de combate. No era aquella ama de casa que fingía ser dentro de esos muros. Estaba con Sam, cerca de su casa, hablándole, y él se acercó con la intención de saber de ella, verificar que estaba tan bien como se veía.

Ella lo miró por un momento y él pudo ver algo rompiéndose en ella, aunque no vio mucho más, pues ella volvió rápidamente a dirigir su mirada a Sam.

-Daryl te enseñará. Tienes que aprender, Sam, tienes que defenderte. –le dijo, y rápidamente se alejó tanto del niño como de Daryl.

Él la siguió. La vio abrazar fuertemente a Carl antes de susurrar algo acerca de lo orgullosa que estaría su madre, para luego entrar rápidamente a la casa.

Cuando entró en la casa, se dirigió inmediatamente al dormitorio de Carol, sabiendo que probablemente era el lugar en el que estaba.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó una vez adentro.

-Tienes… tienes que enseñarle a defenderse, Daryl. ¿Lo harás? Dime que lo harás.

-Tú puedes hacerlo. –señaló.

-Yo… yo no puedo. –murmuró, mirando un poco incómoda alrededor de su dormitorio.

-Tú eres la única que puede. Ya lo has hecho… en la prisión.

-Y todos murieron. Yo no puedo. Hazlo. Prométeme que lo harás. Tú… él te necesita, todos te necesitan. Y tú los necesitas. Tienes que enseñarle, tienes que… No salgas, Daryl, tienes que quedarte acá.

Daryl no dijo nada. No entendía del todo la situación. No sabía qué había pasado, ni siquiera sabía si algo le había pasado a ella.

-¿Estás bien?

Carol sonrió, pero estaba lejos de ser las dulces sonrisas que pertenecían sólo a él en la prisión. Su sonrisa ahora era una triste, una que le provocaba ganas de arrancarse el corazón y regalárselo con tal de que la angustia en ella desapareciera.

Se acercó a él y, apoyando sus manos en los brazos de Daryl, se inclinó lo suficiente como para besarlo en la frente.

Y en ese momento algo hizo clic dentro de la cabeza de Daryl, apartándose bruscamente en el preciso momento en que sus labios hicieron contacto con su piel. Sintiendo su corazón latir más fuerte de lo que creía que fuese capaz.

Porque él podía haber tolerado su beso en la granja, aunque hubiera pensado que no se lo merecía y no entendiera del todo el sentimiento tras ello.

Podía haber aguantado sus brazos alrededor de él, mientras la llevaba en la parte de atrás de su motocicleta en aquellos tiempos en que no toleraba el contacto humano en absoluto.

Podía haber aceptado, e incluso disfrutado, sus bromas y coqueteo cuando se hicieron más cercanos, sin importarle si lo hacían sentir incómodo al no saber cómo reaccionar o si lo decía en serio.

Podía haberla cargado, mucho más que aliviado, cuando la encontró en las tumbas.

Podía haberla abrazado por voluntad propia, incluso si no hubiera sabido lo que estaba haciendo hasta que la tenía en sus brazos, en Terminus.

Podía haber aceptado con gratitud aquel segundo beso en la frente, una simple muestra de apoyo, después de la muerte de Beth.

Pero jamás estaría dispuesto a aceptar un beso de despedida de Carol Peletier.

Y eso es lo que estaba haciendo. Se estaba asegurando de que alguien le enseñase a Sam a defenderse. Había abrazado a Carl y a todo lo que representaba, a todas las promesas que le hizo a su amiga de ver por sus hijos. Se estaba despidiendo de él.

Los ojos de Carol se abrieron ampliamente, por un momento sorprendida de su reacción. Pero entonces volvió a mirarlo y negó con la cabeza al darse cuenta de lo fácil que la había leído. –Y yo que dije que no me conocías.

Daryl retrocedió y cerró la puerta, poniendo el seguro para asegurarse de que nadie los molestara.

–No. –dijo. –No puedes irte.

Carol volvió a darle esa triste sonrisa y suspiró. –Ya me fui, Daryl, ¿no lo entiendes? No soy yo más.

-Bueno, pues no saldrás por esa puerta, aunque tenga que quedarme contigo acá para siempre, aunque tenga que forzarte. –amenazó, aunque nada en su tono de voz era amenazante en absoluto. Lastimoso, quizás, y triste… pero no amenazante.

Ella resopló. –Tú sabes que no lo harías. Eres incapaz de ponerme una mano encima, Daryl. Y… no puedes detenerme. Yo quiero irme. Necesito hacerlo. Ya no… no puedo seguir con esto, tengo que alejarme.

-Dime. ¿Qué necesitas para quedarte?

 _Di algo._

-Nada, Daryl. Me iré. Y tienes que prometerme que no harás nada estúpido. Que te quedarás acá y le enseñarás a Sam. Que seguirás tratando de adaptarte, de ser parte de esto. Tienes que ayudar a mantener a salvo a Carl y Judith. Tienes que… tienes que estar bien, necesito saber que estarás bien. –le pidió, su voz rompiéndose un poco al final, pero logró mantener la compostura y no mostrar del todo cómo se sentía.

-No puedes… no puedes dejarnos. –le dijo él, acercándose a su espacio personal. –¡No puedes dejarme!

 _No quiero perder la fe en ti._

-No soy yo más, Daryl. Sólo soy un montón de piezas rotas que se sostienen juntas por algún tipo de milagro. –dijo, el azul de sus ojos pareciéndose más a un mar de lágrimas que al cielo que eran antes.

-Todos estamos rotos. Nos sostenemos juntos, ¿no ha sido siempre así?

 _Si tú quieres, puedo ser quien te sostenga._

-Los jarrones rotos, Daryl, sólo lastiman a quienes tratan de arreglarlos.

Ella se alejó de él y sacó de un cajón su mochila, echando dentro cosas que pudieran servirle.

-Iré contigo.

 _Te seguiría a cualquier parte._

-No, no puedes ir conmigo. Tienes que quedarte a ayudarlos, a cuidarlos. No quiero que vayas conmigo.

Daryl gruñó en respuesta, sentándose en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en la cama de Carol, mientras ella, que ya había terminado de empacar, lo observaba.

Pero él no quería que lo viera. Se sentía tan pequeño, tan… vacío, y todavía ni siquiera se iba. ¿Qué haría cuando lo hiciese? La única razón por la cual Daryl seguía con vida, era porque ella no lo dejó marcharse, mucho tiempo atrás, cuando estaban en la granja. Porque aunque él hubiera pensado en ese momento que podía hacerlo, ahora sabía que no, nadie podía solo, él tampoco… y sabía, también, que él no podía sin ella.

No lo entendía en ese entonces, y la realidad es que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se dio cuenta, pero él la amaba. Y había querido amarla como ella se lo merecía, sólo que no sabía cómo hacerlo, era algo nuevo para él, y estaba aprendiendo a hacerlo. Aprendiendo poco a poco, con pequeños gestos, con pequeños pasos de bebé.

Pero ella se quería ir, sin siquiera darle una oportunidad a lo que él pensaba que tenían.

Apoyó sus brazos en sus rodillas y agachó la cabeza, incapaz de contener las lágrimas por más tiempo.

Sintió su mano en el hombro, ofreciéndole un poco de consuelo, y era increíble que aun siendo ella la culpable de cómo se sentía, todavía podía ser capaz de tranquilizarlo un poco con sólo un toque. –Estarás bien. –le dijo y se alejó, abriendo la puerta, y dando un paso afuera.

-Te amo. –le dijo, sin levantar la cabeza, pues no quería ni ver una reacción negativa, ni verla salir por la puerta en caso de que aun quisiera irse. –Quédate… ¿por favor? - rogó. Y sí, estaba rogándole, tragándose su orgullo porque necesitaba que se quedase. La necesitaba cerca, quería tener la certeza de que ella estaba ahí y estaba bien, incluso aunque los últimos acontecimientos dejaran claro que ni siquiera Alexandria era seguro ya. Quería una oportunidad para ellos.

 _Di algo._

No dijo nada, sin embargo, y lo único que Daryl escuchó, fue el clic que hizo la puerta al cerrarse.

Y entonces, lo que antes era un llanto silencioso, un flujo de lágrimas agrias que se deslizaban por sus mejillas, se convirtieron en un llanto tortuoso, lleno de angustia y dolor. Y él sólo recordaba haber llorado así dos veces en su vida antes. La primera, cuando, siendo un niño, le dijeron que su madre había muerto; y la segunda, cuando vio a su hermano convertido en un caminante. Aunque era distinto: cuando era niño, tenía a su hermano como apoyo, y después, cuando Merle murió… la tenía a ella. Ahora nada servía, ni llorar, ni pretender causarse daño físico -como quemarse con un cigarrillo- para ignorar el daño desgarrador que sentía en su alma.


	2. Chapter 2

Sintió su mano en su cabeza y la levantó rápidamente, encontrándola en el suelo, un poco alejada de él, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para llegar a acariciarlo. Y se preguntó cómo es que no la escuchó antes, pero supuso que considerando el ruido de su llanto, y lo silenciosa que se había vuelto, era normal. –Ven aquí. –susurró. Y él lo hizo, se acercó todo el camino hasta ella y enterró su rostro en su cuello abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas, sin preocuparse de esconder el hecho de que seguía llorando, mientras ella acariciaba su cabeza y su espalda suavemente, dándole el consuelo que necesitaba.

En algún momento terminó con su cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Carol, con ella recorriendo con su mano su cabello, y él mirando fijamente un punto en la pared. Sabía que llevaban horas así, podía ver el cielo ya oscuro a través de la ventana. Y no sentía parte de su cuerpo, seguramente como consecuencia de no haberse movido para nada durante tanto tiempo, pero no importaba: mientras estuviera así, sabía que ella no podría irse.

* * *

-Daryl. –llamó, pero él no contesto. Entonces ella buscó con su otra mano su rostro. –Daryl, mírame.

-Te ibas a ir. –susurró, aun mirando al punto inexistente en la pared. –Pensé… pensé que te habías ido.

-No me iré, ¿mírame? –Y él lo hizo, se acomodó un poco para mirarla y casi se le parte el corazón al ver sus ojos aún llenos de lágrimas. Su expresión parecía la de un niño, y ella se sentía mal por ser quien la puso en su hermoso rostro.

Se sentía más culpable ahora. Porque a pesar de que de verdad quería irse, sabía que no sería la única afectada. Ella pensaba que de alguna forma, al irse, traería cierto alivio para todos.

Había sido todo tan abrumador, tan intenso. Y llegó un momento, después de que los lobos ya no eran una amenaza, en que había sentido que ya no era humana, que su corazón de alguna forma había dejado de latir y que su cuerpo se movía por instinto. Pensó en las palabras de Morgan… _claro que no le gustaba matar…_ pero tenía que hacerlo, y al hacerlo… por cada vida que sus manos quitaban, era como si un pedazo de ella se iba también. Pensó en las mujeres con las que pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo desde que llegaron a Alexandria… ella no tenía que enseñarles a hacer pasta con sus propias manos, ella debió enseñarles a defenderse.

Y entonces cuando los caminantes llegaron, todo se volvió un caos. Sólo provocaron muertes de Alexandrinos, pero era desgarrador verlo. Y Sam… estaba tan solo y tan débil. Sam no podía ser un nombre más que pesara en su conciencia como Sophia, Lizzie, Mika, o como Karen y David. No podía quedarse a ver más gente morir. Pensó que irse era la solución a todo.

Pero ahora sabía que no era así. No podía dejar a Daryl, nunca podría. Mucho menos después de escucharlo.

Había fantaseado tanto con esas palabras. Desde aquel tiempo en el que estaban en la granja de Hershel –aunque ahí sentía casi imposible escucharlas algún día. En la prisión estaba convencida de que era sólo cuestión de tiempo, pero entonces la enfermedad y sus decisiones la alejaron de él, y en el transcurso de dos semanas, en las cuales pasó por cosas que nunca creyó posibles, se había convencido de que nunca pasaría. ¿Quién podría amar a una persona que ya no tenía alma? Porque así se sentía después de Lizzie y Mika. Sin alma.

Daryl se merecía todo lo bueno que quedase en aquel mundo abandonado por Dios. Él se merecía la felicidad completa, con una mujer completa, que pudiera darle una vida completa. Y desde luego, no se merecía a un montón de piezas rotas de una mujer que nunca estuvo entera tampoco.

Había querido correr lo más rápido posible y no mirar atrás. Pensó que podría irse antes de que él la viera. Se había cambiado de ropa y había esperado para verlo entrar sano y salvo a Alexandria para después marcharse sin que él supiera. Y luego sus palabras, sus intentos de hacer que se quedara, su mirada… sus lágrimas. Sabía que tenía que irse lo más pronto posible o terminaría cediendo. Y bastaron dos palabras para hacer que su voluntad se quebrara por completo.

Limpió con sus dedos las lágrimas que de vez en cuando salían sin aviso desde sus ojos y le dio una pequeña sonrisa. –Yo también te amo. –Daryl asintió y puso una de sus manos sobre la de ella en su rostro. –tenemos que dormir, descansar.

Daryl se levantó, dándole libertad para moverse y estirar su cuerpo. Se veía incómodo, como si quisiera decir algo pero no se atrevía. Ella sonrió. -¿Tú crees que… crees que podrías dormir conmigo? –le preguntó, sabiendo que era lo que él quería decir, y era exactamente lo que ella quería también. Daryl asintió nuevamente, más relajado.

Ella pensó que en un primer momento habría cierta incertidumbre o incomodidad al no saber qué hacer, si podían acercarse o era mejor dejar un espacio entre ellos, o algo así. Pero en el instante en que ella se acostó, él la siguió, apoyando inmediatamente su cabeza en su pecho y abrazándola por la cintura… _como si no quisiera dejarla ir nunca._

Él la miró. –Buenas noches. –ella se inclinó y besó sus párpados húmedos aún, y luego buscó sus labios con un beso suave y casto. Justo lo suficiente como para quitarse el sabor de la sangre y la angustia que había dejado el día, para reemplazarlo con el salado de sus lágrimas y la dulzura de su boca. No necesitaban más por ahora. Había sido un largo día, y al final, lo único que contaba era que estaban juntos, por lo que durase. Y ella no iba a dejarlo nunca.

* * *

NA: Bueno, esto es más corto que la primera parte. Y la hice sólo porque tengo cierto límite de dramatismo que puedo tolerar sin deprimirme(?) xD Quería un poco de "luz", para ellos y para mí.


End file.
